A Different Kind Of Fairytale
by Jazyrha
Summary: 50-sentence story about the beautiful love of Kyouya and Kaoru. Even though it was a weird kind of fairy tale, it was a fairy tale nonetheless.


**A Different Kind Of Fairytale.**

_50 sentences._

**1. Beginning**

It was not a classical beginning of a fairytale, for it didn't happen a long, long time ago and neither in some far of country; it all happened recently and right under their noses.

**2. ****Fairytale**

"I can't find a fairytale where two boys love each other," Kaoru said to himself, thinking he was all alone in the room, but when he felt two strong arms wrap around him and a low voice whispering in his ear: "then we should make one," he was happy there had been someone who listened.

**3. Cinderella**

Kaoru didn't forget his shoe and Kyouya didn't have to travel to world around to find him again and kiss him, all Kyouya had to do was wait in the Third Music Room until Kaoru came to get his 'forgotten' bag.

**4. Pumpkin**

When midnight came, Kaoru found that he wasn't afraid of the carriage turning into a pumpkin anymore, because Kyouya told him the carriage wasn't just a transformed pumpkin, and the magic of the old fairy could last for ever if he wanted to.

**5. Queen**

"Since you're the Shadow King… am I the Shadow Queen now?" Kaoru laughed, and the kiss that followed immediately told him he probably was.

**6. Evil Stepmother **

When Kaoru started talking about how every fairytale had an evil stepmother that tried to stop the love between the prince and the princess, Kyouya felt his heart freeze as he thought of his father, but it melted again when Kaoru added that the evil stepmother never won anyway and only made their love stronger in the end.

**7. ****Sleeping Beauty**

"You're just like Sleeping Beauty," Kaoru laughed once and a sleepy Kyouya raised a brow, "A kiss is the only thing that can wake you," and Kyouya smiled.

**8. Problem**

"Kaoru, I have a problem," Kyouya said softly, "If I'm your prince, I should come and rescue you on my white horse… but I can't ride horseback," but Kaoru's happy laugh told him the white horse wasn't needed to make the boy feel special.

**9. Innocent**

"You know? Fairytales actually weren't that innocent in the beginning, and there was a lot of sexual content in them," Kyouya said while he pressed the boy against the wall and between the moans and sharp breaths, Kaoru managed to say: "I noticed that."

**10. Tower**

"Maybe you should go hide in the Ouran Tower so I can rescue you," Kyouya said, but Kaoru wrapped his arms around his waist and whispered: "No, because I wouldn't be able to bear the moments I'll have to be without you before you come save me."

**11. Snow White**

"With hair as dark as the night, a skin as pale and white as snow and lips as red as blood," Kaoru described the fairytale girl, but he found himself thinking of someone else who fitted the description perfectly.

**12. Dragon**

When Hikaru found them kissing in his bedroom –who could blame Kaoru for not knowing which room was his, after always sleeping together- Kyouya knew he found the person who would fit the image of the dragon perfectly and he hoped his cool attitude would save him from the flames – he made sure to write it down in his notebook, so they would never kiss in the wrong bedroom again-.

**13. Little Mermaid**

"All she wanted was to be a part of his world," Kyouya explained to the boy laying on his bed, "and for that she would do everything, even give up the world she already knew," and that was followed by a smile and the reply, "you're already the most important piece of my world, and I don't want you to change anything for that."

**14. Moral**

"Don't fairytales always have some kind of moral?" Kyouya questioned, his fingers running over naked skin: "and the last time I checked, this was against all morals," but Kaoru just pulled him closer and said: "Let's say the moral of our story is that love always wins," a laugh, "or something corny like that."

**15. ****Little Red Riding Hood**

"I'm not afraid of you, mister wolf," the redhead smiled after the Host Club ended and Kyouya leaned closer, his tongue sliding over the younger boy's ear, before he said: "You better should be, because he will do things with you –" but he never got the change to finish that sentence when Hikaru stood up abruptly and screamed: "stop it right there or the hunter will shoot you down and throw you in a lake!"

**16. Aladdin**

"Do you really think Jasmine wouldn't love him if he didn't pretend to be a prince," Kyouya whispered one day in the ear of the half asleep twin, but he smiled and said: "I think she loved him for who he was… money or not, (but nothing beats the flying carpet)."

**17. Beauty and the Beast**

Belle had to be an amazing person, Kyouya thought one day, for she was able to look past the wall the prince put up and she even taught him how to love; she was the only person that never looked down upon the disgusting side of himself he showed, and when he saw Kaoru smiling to him once more, he was grateful that boy resembled the beautiful heroine that much.

**18. Apple**

When Hikaru suddenly offered Kyouya a red apple, he couldn't help but ask: "it's poisoned, isn't it?" which caused Kaoru to fall of his chair laughing hysterically and Hikaru to look suspiciously innocent.

**19. Hansel and Gretel**

"That story doesn't suit us," Kaoru said, "but maybe we should warn Honey not to eat sugar windows or he'll be eaten by a witch," and Kyouya simply nodded, scrabbling it down in his notebook so he won't forget.

**20. Frog**

"I just realised something," Kyouya said and he looked hurt, "if I'm your prince… was I a frog before you kissed me?" and Kaoru couldn't help but laugh, for his boyfriend must be the only person in the world who thought that far.

**21. Understanding**

Kyouya never understood why a prince would go through so many trouble, just to rescue a princess he never saw before, but when Kaoru holds him close and whispers that he loves him, he suddenly believes he would do the same if Kaoru happened to be that princess.

**22. Confession**

Kaoru remembered how he made Kyouya watch him from the balcony, as he screamed how much he loved him from the ground (no one was home that day), and how after climbing all the way up the first response he got was: "Really, you could've just taken the front door," but Kaoru had laughed and said: "that's not how it works in a fairytale."

**23. Deserve**

Sometimes, when he has to tell Kaoru he has no time for him, since he's too busy with work and the boy looks hurt, he wonders if he even deserves this kind of fairytale.

**24. Magic**

Kyouya could almost feel the magic in the air, when Kaoru held him close, whispered sweet nothings in his ear, and he could feel his heart beat until his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

**25. Doujinshi**

As soon as Renge found out about their relationship, she started making a doujinshi, which she was actually allowed to do so, as long as she somewhere among the lines mentioned the word "fairytale."

**26. Horse**

"I learned it anyway," Kyouya shrugged, when Kaoru opened the door and found his lover sitting on the back of a white horse, "would you like a ride, my Princess?" and the speechless boy simply nodded.

**27. Ugly Duckling**

"His parents were idiots," Kaoru said while he ran his fingers through the other boy's black hair, "because they couldn't see how beautiful the duckling was inside and they just called it ugly because it wasn't the same as the other ducks," and Kyouya just rested his head on his shoulder and repeated the lines of the story at the end: "but because he suffered, he appreciated his happiness so much more."

**28. Kyouya and Kaoru**

"Romeo and Juliet were idiots for thinking their love could survive if their families were really against it," Kyouya said suddenly, which made Kaoru feel like he was going to die where he stood, but Kyouya added: "if we do the same, will they write a story about us too?" and Kaoru smiled: "but it will end with 'and they lived happily ever after'".

**29. Part**

"Mommy, why can't daddy be a part of your 'fairytale' as you both call it!" Tamaki whined, but Kyouya simply leaned back in his chair and replied: "Tamaki, do you honestly want an answer on that question?" which sent Tamaki to sulk in his corner.

**30. Animal**

"Wait, we still need the role of an annoying talking animal," Kaoru smirked, "I'm sure Tamaki can fit that role," but for some reason, that didn't make his lord any happier.

**31. Saved**

Even though Kyouya wasn't locked in a tower and there was a door, Kaoru found it really hard to save him from that closed space and made him do something outside.

**32. Villain**

When Kaoru suddenly gets all quiet after Kyouya said something he didn't like, he wonders if the only villain in their fairytale is himself, but after Kaoru smiles to him again, he dismisses that thought.

**33. Question**

"Oh, mister wolf, why do you look so mischievous?" Kaoru grinned, but the only answer he got were soft lips covering his own, hands sliding over his body, and when he felt the mattress underneath him and Kyouya's warmth above him; he knew the answer.

**34. Secret**

"If you're not going to tell me, I will find your secret by myself," his father warned him, but Kyouya didn't mind, because not even his father couldn't come between him and Kaoru anymore.

**35. Wish**

"You should make a wish," Kyouya said, as they gazed towards the stars, but Kaoru laughed and nuzzled closer, sighing: "I already have everything I wish for."

**36. Why?**

"Why do you guys never say 'relation' but always 'fairytale', it's kind of corny you know," Hikaru sighed annoyed, but his twin laughed and hugged him, answering: "I've always been corny."

**37. Wonderland**

Maybe Kyouya was just dreaming of some kind of wonderland, just like Alice, but even it that was true, he always liked sleeping more then being awake and a dream like this was one he wanted to last for ever.

**38. Believe**

"You don't really believe in fairy tales, do you?" Haruhi once asked Kaoru, who only laughed and patted her head, while he answered: "of course I do, I'm living one."

**39. Rainbow**

"On the other side of the rainbow, there's a treasure," Kaoru smiled, and Kyouya smirked: "then I'm happy my treasure is already here, for it would be a lot of trouble to even find the end of the rainbow."

**40. ****Fairy**

There are times that Kyouya is so convinced that Kaoru just can't be human, because his smile, eyes and everything about him is too beautiful to be human, he wonders if Kaoru is some kind of fairy and immediately asks himself if he really lost his mind.

**41. Vitória-Régia**

Sometimes Kyouya is like the moon, too far away to reach and on moments like that Kaoru would give everything to even catch a reflection of what was going on inside.

**42. ****Marriage**

"Isn't it common to marry in a fairytale," Kyouya asked innocently and immediately Kaoru was on his feet, dragging the boy outside, exclaiming: "You're right… What are we waiting for anyway?!"

**43. Kiss**

Hikaru played the priest who married them, but immediately after he said "you can now kiss the bride," he really regretted it and practically ran away, knowing the image of Kyouya's tongue sliding inside his twin's mouth would be burned in his memory for ever.

**44. Classic**

There was nothing classic about their fairytale, but they wouldn't have it any other way.

**45. ****Silence**

Kaoru laid comfortably entwined with Kyouya in the bed, and after listening to his steady breath for about an hour, he wondered what kind of fairytale that would fit and came to the conclusion only their own fairytale would have such a silly thing in it.

**46. Feeling**

He couldn't help but feel like the main character in a screwed up fairytale, but when the other smiled to him once more, he found himself caring less and less.

**47.**** Honesty**

Kyouya still didn't know why he was planning on telling his father he was in love with a boy, but as always, Kaoru had changed his mind and he found himself being honest with his father for the first time in his life.

**48. Surprise**

When there was no hit and only a mutter: "keep it a secret from everyone," Kyouya thought he was going to panic and scream that the world was going to die, but instead he just nodded.

**49. Happily**

Even though there was no resemblance to a classic fairy tale, it ended like one, because from the moment Kyouya held him close and kissed him even when everyone could see it, he knew they'd be together until the end.

**50. End**

From that day on, they lived happily ever after.

* * *

Yowsaaaaa! Yes, I'm back! Meh, I'm so obsessed. But I wanted to try such a 50 sentences story too and I came to the conclusion IT IS DAMN HARD! No really! I first wanted all of them to relate with a fairytale or something like that, but I think I failed miserably. I also figured that I really don't know much fairytales, but they're almost all the same. Oh well. I like some sentences though. 

Oh, right, about number 41, it's a Brazilian fairytale/legend -Bejeweld Lust told me that one- and it's about a pretty girl who falls in love with the moon, tries to reach it but fails everything again and then ends up jumping in the water because she sees the moon reflecting in it and she thinks it's the real moon. It's a pretty story I think, but since I don't think many people know about it, I explained it a little. Hope you get it now?

I don't have much other things to say exept for: **Please review! XD I really appreciate it :D**

Jazyrha


End file.
